tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
BLU Pyrogun
BLU Pyrogun is a robotic BLU Pyro TF2 Freak copy of Pyrogun, created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearence BLU Pyrogun appears as a BLU Pyro Robot equipped with a Virtual Reality Headset, a Metal Slug, Moonman Backpack and a Level 3 Sentry's rocket launchers on its back. Biography BLU Pyrogun's origins are uncertain. While it is known he was created by the BLU Paintraingineer to be a servant of the BLU Gentlemanly Demo, through unknown means, he has passed through the hands of various others. At one point of his history, BLU Pyrogun was used by the Thieving BLU Soldiers and fought Official Heavy, but was defeated despite his physical advantage. BLU Pyrogun's current whereabouts are unknown, but it is presumed to have been destroyed. Behaviour and Personality BLU Pyrogun, similar to his RED counterpart, is quirky and noisy. However, he is not capable of speech, instead communicating via robotic mumblings much like any other Pyro Robot. When aggravated, his voice will become deeper, sounding more like a Giant Pyro. BLU Pyrogun has been designed to obey whoever owns it at the current moment, regardless of who it is. It seems that the only requirement to control it is to be a member of the BLU team. Additionally, BLU Pyrogun will attack RED Pyrogun on sight, regardless of what is currently going on around him. Powers and Abilities Like his RED counterpart, BLU Pyrogun can morph his arms into several weapons. His miniguns are several times more powerful than a Sentry's standard weapons, but fires at a considerably slower firing rate. His sapper launcher can be used several times in a single second, though his accuracy with them is quite poor. While RED Pyrogun is incompetent in terms of melee combat, BLU Pyrogun is impressively strong, being about in same terms as Official Heavy in physical strength. He is also far more resilient than RED Pyrogun due to his stronger mechanical skin, which is made of the same material as Tank Robots. Like how RED Pyrogun's Triboniophorus Tyrannus can scout his surroundings, BLU Pyrogun's Metal Slug has the same abilities. Faults and Weaknesses *Like his RED counterpart, attacking the airtank behind BLU Pyrogun will send him flying wildly into the air. *BLU Pyrogun cannot be destroyed by sappers, but can still be slowed down by them temporarily, giving enemies time to react. *BLU Pyrogun is less agile than a normal Pyro, having a hard time evading fast attacks. *Taking sight of RED Pyrogun causes BLU Pyrogun to stop whatever he is doing to attack him instead. This means an intelligent user can potentially use RED Pyrogun as a bait or distraction. *Unlike RED Pyrogun, who has little problem with not having a head, BLU Pyrogun will be forced into an emergency shutdown if his head is ripped off, thus counterbalancing his impressive durability. Freak Fights Trivia *BLU Pyrogun was to be the main antagonist of an aborted series called Freak vs Machine. He would start serving under the Thieving Tin Soldier, who led an army of robotic duplicates of various Freaks in his invasion of the TF2 Freak World. By the end of the series, however, BLU Pyrogun would turn on his master, kill him, then infuse the powers of the duplicate Freaks into himself to become a gigantic, nigh-invulnerable robot with nearly all Freak powers, by the name of Ultimachinox. He would, however, be destroyed after a group of Freaks found out he had obtained, along with his powers, the weaknesses of RED Pyrogun. Notable Videos By the creator *Freak vs Machine: Prologue *Tales of Official and Doe Category:BLU Team Category:Created by a Monster Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Pyros